tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion
The Invasion is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot Nearby Stuffedgomery, the Yellowbeard Pirates approach on the Ship of Legends. Elsewhere in Stuffedgomery, Donnie is eating breakfast with his farm animals at the Harvester Farm when he sees the Ship of Legends approaching. Worried at the sight of the Yellowbeard Pirates, Donnie calls his twin brother Ronnie on his cellphone. At the L.O.D.G.E., Ronnie answers Donnie's call and decides to go to the Harvester Farm, bringing the Elite and Rookie Agents with him. At the Beehive, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead see the Ship of Legends approaching Stuffedgomery. Silly Bee orders his lapdogs to stay in there with him, but Smile Buddy stands up to him, wanting to fight for his home. "I'm not going out there! Stuffed animals die out there. If we stay in a safe place, we just may live another day, but I'm not risking my life just because one of my men gains courage!", Silly Bee tells him, but Smile Buddy strikes his boss. "I've had enough of your nonsense! You either go out there right now and prove yourself as a true hero of Stuffedgomery or you stay in here, living safely and serve as a reminder to everyone of how much of a coward you are!", he says, upon hearing this, Silly Bee realizes his true goal of wanting to be recognized as a hero by the citizens of Stuffedgomery and leaves the Beehive to defend the Population of Plush, bringing along Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots to back him up. A few moments later, Yellowbeard and his crew arrive at Stuffedgomery, with the forces of the Beehive, the L.O.D.G.E. and the Harvester Farm standing at the front, ready to protect their home. Yellowbeard orders the citizens of Stuffedgomery to surrender, or else he kills Carlos. Silly Bee, Ronnie and Donnie refuse to surrender and as such, Yellowbeard goes on with executing Carlos, asking if he has any last words. The chihuahua shouts, "Down with the Yellowbeard Pirates!", as Yellowbeard brings down his sword to behead him, signaling the start of the Yellowbeard Pirates' invasion on Stuffedgomery. Stuffedgomery's forces rush at the Yellowbeard Pirates, but the latter group keeps on getting the upper hand, with Mr. Gold, Link, Reuben, Cassady, Cameron, Platano, Orbit, Mitsubishi, Jimmy, Clinton, Ezekiel, Layla, Weston, Torricellian, Penrod, the unnamed LEGO minifigures and the unnamed dolls placing TNT under their opponents when Verruckter orders them to after Fletcher asks if he had any plans, causing the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots to fall into the ocean, deactivating them. After this, the Elite Agents and the Rookie Agents rush into battle, but Weigh and Anchor are prepared for them, as they slice through each agent one by one, killing them. The Harvester Farm's armies don't fare well either, as Landlubber kills the unnamed sheep by throwing multiple axes at them, Freebooter kills the unnamed horses by stabbing them all with his knife, Buccaneer kills the unnamed chickens by stabbing them all in the chests with his sword, Swashbuckler kills the unnamed pigs by biting them all in their throats and Yellowbeard kills the unnamed cows by stabbing them in the chests with his sword. As a last resort, Donnie looks to finish off the Yellowbeard Pirates, but he soon finds that he is unable to as Yellowbeard chases after him, causing Ronnie to push his twin brother out of the way, allowing Yellowbeard to stab him in the chest with his sword instead, killing him. Furious at Ronnie's death, Donnie is determined to kill Yellowbeard, but Silly Bee attempts to convince him that he can't beat Yellowbeard. Donnie tells Silly Bee that he doesn't care if he beats him or not and that he just wants to kill him before going off to rush at him. Unfortunately, Yellowbeard's officers get the jump on Donnie before he can do any damage, with Swashbuckler biting onto his right leg, Buccaneer stabbing him in his left leg with his sword, Freebooter stabbing him in both of his arms with his knife and Landlubber hitting him in the head with his axe. After his main crewmates beat him down, Yellowbeard walks towards Donnie and he slits his throat, killing him. Seeing that three citizens of Stuffedgomery still remain, Yellowbeard asks, "Now, who else wants to die today?", only to see Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead shivering in fear. Upon looking at them, Yellowbeard calls them pathetic and Swashbuckler asks his captain what to do with them. "Oh, we'll still kill them, but I've got a plan, matey. I've built a mega bomb. We'll be placing it on Stuffedgomery tonight to get rid of any evidence that stuffed animals existed. I want to see the last of the stuffed animals go up in smoke. So how 'bout we tie 'em up in rope and watch 'em go kaboom? Arahahahahahaha!", Yellowbeard tells his subordinate. Right after this, Weigh and Anchor tie up Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead in rope and the Yellowbeard Pirates walk away with the imprisoned members of the Beehive. Back at Yellowbeard's lair in the Figure District, the Stuffed Animal Pirates have awoken after being betrayed by Carlos on the previous episode and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to break the rope, freeing himself and his crewmates. After breaking out, the Stuffed Animal Pirates ride off on their ship, until they see bubbles underwater. Upon seeing this, the Stuffed Animal Pirates get off of their ship and into the ocean, where the members of the BFC and Renata pop out of, revealing that they are still alive. Renata suspects that the Yellowbeard Pirates have headed off to Stuffedgomery, so she and the members of the BFC hop onto the Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship and they set off. Once they arrive on the ship, Renata notices her clothes are wet and Jingle allows her to get changed in his chamber. After Renata leaves, the Stuffed Animal Pirates and the BFC spot a corpse floating underwater: when they get a closer look, they see that the corpse belongs to Evan. The rest of the Stuffed Animal Pirates climb off of their ship to retrieve Evan's corpse, while Jingle shouts to Renata, "Renata, you might want to get out soon! I think that you'll want to see this...". In Jingle's chamber, Renata has put on a green bra, green panties, a plaid mini skirt and a black tank top. After doing so, she leaves the closet and comes to the front of the ship. When Renata sees Evan's corpse, she believes that there is no way to revive him and attempting to hold back her tears, she orders the Stuffed Animal Pirates to start a fire and burn his body. Bedtime Bear, however, believes that he has a way to revive Evan and brings out the Shiny Rock and he places it on his corpse. In just a matter of time, Evan's body begins to move again and he starts to gasp for air, having been successfully revived by the Shiny Rock. Once he is revived, Bedtime Bear informs him of what happen after he died and because of it, he, the members of the BFC, the members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates and Renata are setting off to Stuffedgomery to defeat him and his crew once and for all. Evan, wanting to get revenge on Yellowbeard for killing him, joins their cause, but says that if they want to stand a chance, they need the Figure District Mercenaries. However, Renata tells Evan that a majority of them joined the Yellowbeard Pirates while the soldiers that didn't join were killed by Yellowbeard. Despite all of this, Bedtime Bear decides to continue on with the men that they have. "Excellent. Now men, win, lose or draw, we bring what we can to those schmucks. Let's go kick some pirate butt!", Bedtime Bear says, encouraging the soldiers he brought along with him as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Renata Ratcliffe *Evan Kelly *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Psyduck *Pumpkin Emerson *Woofworth *Carlos Chihuahua *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber *Weigh *Anchor *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Unnamed LEGO minifigures *Unnamed dolls Trivia *This episode marks the last appearances of Carlos Chihuahua, Ronnie Teddy, Donnie Teddy, the Catbots, the Dogbots, the Birdbots, the Elite Agents, the Rookie Agents, the unnamed cows, the unnamed pigs, the unnamed chickens, the unnamed horses and the unnamed sheep in the series. Transcript Main article: Transcript:The Invasion Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes